


Sweet as a muffin

by BrightestSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (they were muffins), F/M, Fluff, I guess Alya is in this too?, Romance, fluffy fluff, honestly they are all muffins, mild romance, no cupcakes were harmed in this story, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Nino's lost his cupcake, Marinette and Alya try to cheer him up.This was meant to be a justification for why Nino suddenly developed a crush on Marinette in Animan.I'm hoping to at some point rewrite the date from Animan into something that isn't a terrible disservice to both Ninette and DJwifi :(





	Sweet as a muffin

They said you shouldn’t cry over spilled milk, but Nino felt that a clause had to be added, that it was justified to cry over a spilled cupcake that he’d been looking forward to all day?

The boy sighed, picking up his ruined treat, contemplating for a second if a little boot print on his crushed cupcake might only make it semi-unsanitary. He dejectedly let the cupcake fall into the trashcan, hoping to survive his math test without the magic power of delicious sugar to keep him going.

He sat down at his table, poking at the last pasta screws from his lunch, letting his head fall onto his palm. He tried remembering what he used to do on the days before Adrien was his best friend. It hadn’t even been a year, but the gorgeous blonde had already become an all-important part of the cupcake-hungry musician’s life. Enough so that when Adrien was out sick, he couldn’t even remember how he used to entertain himself at lunch.

“Something wrong?” Marinette sat down in front of him, ending his train of thought. Alya sat down next to him, the two girls smiled at him sympathetically.

Nino smiled. “Don’t laugh, but I dropped my cupcake in front of me, then managed to step on it,” he admitted sheepishly. Marinette smiled at him sweetly while Alya burst out laughing.

“He said not to laugh, Alya! And it’s not that funny, it could happen to anyone.” Marinette shot Nino a ‘don’t worry about it’ expression as she unpacked her lunch.

Alya shook her head. “Nah girl, I can’t think of anyone but you two dunderheads that would be so clumsy.” She teased.

“Hey, I rarely drop food!” Marinette interjected defensively.

Alya snorted. “How did your last phone break again? And the one before that?”

Marinette pouted in defeat.

“And before that…”

“Ok, we get it! Jeez!” Marinette chuckled, reaching over the table to Alya, putting a hand on her forehead and pushing it down gently. “Besides, I’ve gotten better lately.” She smiled.

“Mhm…” Alya mused ironically, sipping milk through a straw and looking down at Marinette’s blouse. Nino and Marinette both followed her gaze to find that she’d dipped her shirt into her lunch, staining it noticeably.

 

“Oh, come on…!” Marinette began wiping the brown patches from her shirt before they dried. It seemed a lost cause however and she soon sighed, eating her lunch with a growing blush, scowling a ‘don’t you say anything’ look at Alya, who returned it with a knowing ‘I don’t have to’.

Nino chuckled at the two, causing Marinette to look at him pouting. “You too? Why does everything I touch laugh at me!?” she asked in an intentionally overly dramatic way.

Nino shook his head. “I’d never laugh at you! I’m just glad someone else might be as much of a clutz as me. I’d say we could lean on one another a bit, but we’d probably end up falling over.” He chuckled, causing the two girls to laugh with him.

“Speaking of... Here!” Marinette brought a cupcake up from her bag, placing it in front of an awestruck Nino.

“You had an extra cupcake?” He looked at her with wide eyes.

She smiled at him. “Well, it’s not a cupcake, but you can have it.” Nino didn’t know what she was talking about. It was SO a cupcake. He realized she’d intentionally not answered his question.

“I can’t take your dessert! You need it as much as I do!” He protested.

Marinette shook her head. “I live in a bakery, I think I can manage to wait until school gets out to have a treat.”

Nino took the cupcake, looking up at the smiling Marinette. He was always so quick to go out of his way for others, but aside from Adrien, he couldn’t remember the last time someone did something selfless for him.

Marinette looked at him with a sweet anticipating smile. He’d never really noticed just how cute she looked. Leave it to a pair of bakers to create a girl who was beautiful and full of the sweetest sugar.

He bit into the cupcake. Chocolate chip, just like his lost one, but much less synthetic than the store-bought version. He focused on the brown treat in his hand with laser precision, making sure the shadow from his cap and the cake covered enough of his face that the beautiful girl in front of him wouldn’t notice his growing blush.

 


End file.
